The present invention relates to digital signage systems, and more particularly, selecting content for display on digital signs in a manner that comports with content provider intentions, local capabilities and local customs.
Traditionally, digital signage deployments that display content items from playlists have displayed the content items sequentially, in a loop.
More recently, conditional playlists for digital signage deployments have emerged. These deployments display content items based on conformance of the content items with measurable selection conditions, such as the location of the digital sign (e.g., for a mobile billboard), the time of day, the day of week or the temperature. In these deployments, a measuring device, such as a global positioning system (GPS) receiver or thermometer, deployed with the digital sign takes measurements that are compared with measurable selection conditions for various content items to determine which content item is displayed. A weakness of these deployments, however, is that their configuration requires an administrator to have knowledge not only of the content provider's intentions but also the measuring devices and local customs at the deployment site. For example, if an ice cream company wants to have its advertisement displayed only during hot weather, the playlist administrator must know not only this fact but also that a thermometer is deployed at the deployment site and a temperature level that would be considered “hot” according to local custom.